


Raspberry white chocolate cereal bar

by Jazzii



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya/Clarke Bromance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heda Lexa, I ain't got time for angst, Lexa steals all of Clarkes cereal bars, Loss of Virginity, gimme more fluff, just read it and find out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzii/pseuds/Jazzii
Summary: Clarke (and most of the Skypeople from the100) have to unwillingly change their school. Now stuck in a new school mostly ruled by the student council or more importantly Lexa Woods, Clarke has to find new friends. Maybe she even meets someone she may not hate as much as she wants too.Basically a high school AU with lots of fluff.Mostly Lexa/Clarke, but lots of Raven/Anya as well ← I swear it’s cute as fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a try <3  
> Hope you like it

“Clarke...”, Raven whined. “Please, I won’t ask ever again. I swear.”

“No,” Clarke declined again. As she did many many times already. Probably the whole day long, actually.

“But-”

“No buts Raven. If you want to spend time with your new crush just ask her out. There is no need to involve me or anyone else,” Clarke stated clearly annoyed.

“As if it would be that easy, Griffin,” Raven huffed. “She looks like a fucking goodness and I’m, well… I don’t.”

“Oh I beg to differ,” Clarke laughed. “Seriously though. I have no idea why you fall for Anya of all people. She’s the devil in person, while you’re my cute little cinnamon roll. That doesn’t fit.”

“Nah, compared to Lexa, Anya is an angel.”

“Lexa?”

“The head of our student council. You can’t tell me you never meet her.”

“Oh, I thought her name was Heda or something.”

“Common Clarke. Heda is a title. Not a name. We’re here for weeks now. How could you not know that?” Raven asked shocked. “At least try to be a part of this school. I know you want to go back, but you’re stuck here wherever you like it or not.”

‘ _I could try’_ Clarke thought, but knows that there is no use. Raven was right. She is indeed stuck her. At least until she finished school.

“Clarke?” Raven asked getting Clarke’s attention back. “I know you don’t want to, but you’re the only person I could ask to help me right now.”

“Why don’t you just ask O?”

“Because O would never agree to it.”

“And I would?”

“Well, maybe not, but for different reasons.”

“Such as?”

“O is straight,” Raven pointed out.

“And that’s a problem, because?”

“Okay… I may not told you everything about the meeting.”

“Do tell.”

“Well, you know I kinda like Anya. Like ‘like like’ -”  
  
“You got a crush. Yeah, I noticed. Don’t understand it, but I still painfully noticed."

“Yeah, that thing. So I tried to talk to her.”

“And?”

“She told me to leave her alone as long as it’s not important.”

“Sweet as always.”

“Stop that! She’s not that bad.”

“She grabbed me on backpack dragged me through the school, because I was too slow to follow her to my new room when I first came here.”

“Maybe she got a bad day.”

“When I asked her where the cafeteria is, she slapped me a cereal bar fair in the face.”

“Okay, maybe she just doesn’t like you all that much.”

“I wouldn’t thought.”

“Anyway. So I kinda freaked out and didn’t know what to say.”

“Never restrained you from doing it.”

“Yeah…”

“Come to the point Raven. What did you do?”

“I may have said I wanted to join the student council.”

“Congratulations.”

“-and maybe I freaked out again when she told my I would need to meet her and Lexa to discuss the terms of joining.”

“I still don’t see why this has anything to do with me. Or not beeing straight. What I though I am as well, but what ever.”

“I didn’t wanted to go alone. Lexa terrifies me. How should I deal with her alone? And you can’t tell me you aren’t attracted to girls. You may prefer boys, but boy, the looks you give some girls~”

“No.”

“What?”

“To both, And whatever you told them, I will not do it.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“You just need to come meet them once. If you don’t like it there, you’re free to go.”

 

 

–

 

She should’ve stick to her answer. She really should’ve. Why the hell did she agreed to meet them? Damn Raven and her puppy eyes. Why didn’t she dragged Octavia into this mess? And what did Raven mean with ‘either you must be attracted to Lexa or you are a mature masochist to freely spend time with her’. Since Octavia was obviously neither of them, Clarke was the only option. At least when it comes to Raven. If you ask Clarke she is neither of them as well. Not only has she never meet Lexa, not did she ever dated a girl at all. Or liked one that way. Not like Raven obviously cared, because her ‘gaydar’ never lied before. Therefor Clarke has to be at least a tiny bit gay. Of course Clarke tried to argue, but without any sort of success.

 

No way to get Raven to leaver her alone, they made their way towards the incoming meeting. Clarke has no intention to spend her time planing boring school events, but listening to them talking can’t be that bad. Not for one meeting anyway. Even when Rave told her that the school council has more rights in this school, Clarke showed no intention she change her attitude.

 

When they arrived at the arranged room, Clarke already thought about three different ways to leave early. _‘You’re doing it for Raven,’_ Clarke thought encouraging herself. Of course Anya wasn’t pleased to see Clarke, but seemed rather happy about Raven. Well, as happy as a Anya could possibly be.

 

“You,” Clarke pointed at the only person she didn’t know the name off. The person who pissed her off since the first week in this school. Of course she has to meet her now. Now she has to deal with her and Anya. ‘What a great day.’

“Me,” said person responded calmly.

“That’s Lexa?” Clarke asked turning back to Raven. She has to know, because according to her they will only meet Anya and someone called Lexa.

“Still Heda for you,” Lexa answered for Raven, clearly not linking to be called by her name without permission.

“You know Blondie?” Anya asked, interrupting them.

“No, but apparently she knows me,” Lexa shrugged and pointed at the door. “If you got a problem with me: There is the door.”

“You’re full of yourself, aren’t you? You damn thief!” Clarke grumbled.

“Clarke! What the fuck. You can’t talk to her like that!” Raven interrupted Lexa’s and Clarke interaction rather angry.

“Of course I can! She always buys the last raspberry white chocolate cereal bar. Every. Single. Time.”

“As if. Lexa doesn’t even eat chocolate. Trust me I would’ve know,” Anya stated. “And while you must be clearly mistaken, being faster than you still doesn’t make someone a thief. And I personally know how slow you are, Blondie.”

“Haha, you’re so funny. And the fact that she always steals my favorite drawing spot, can’t be true as well?”  
  
“And where might that spot may be? Do I need to remind you for how long we’re in this school, while you’re new here? You probably steal her place, not the other way around. Besides Lexa prefers to stay in her room to study. She has better things to do, as waste her time by drawing nonsense like you, Blondie.”

“Nonsense? I-”

“Silence,” Lexa interrupted them annoyed. “Anya go with Raven and discuss her wish to join us. As for Clarke, you stay with me.”

“But-,” both Anya and Clarke tried to argue.

“Raven, if you would be so nice to drag Anya out of here before she fights Clarke even more?” Lexa asked almost nicely.

“Gladly,” Raven answered and grasped Anya’s shirt surprisingly confident.

“What the-,” Anya said confused. “Let go, god damn it.”

“Nope, nobody gets to offend my best friend. Not even you,” Raven hissed and continued dragging Anya out of the room.

 

While Clarke was clearly pissed at Raven to bring in such a messy situation, she was just as grateful to have a friend as Raven. Being defended like this, especially against Raven’s own crush, was still rather new for Clarke. The only one who got her back all the time was Walls. Sadly he is nowhere near anymore. And never will be.

 

“You’re okay there?” Lexa asked after Raven and Anya left the room.

“Hmm,” Clarke nodded trying to focus on Lexa again.

“So what do you want?” the brunette asked.

“What do you mean, what I want?” Clarke asked confused.

“Well, you know two of my deepest secrets already. I’m sure we can find something to agree on, without you telling anyone.”

“What should I tell them? That you’re human?” Clarke joked.

“Exactly.”

“Huh? You’re serious? What’s so bad about them knowing?”

“You think this information's may have no impact on my life? Than you’re greatly mistaken,” Lexa said, while Clarke only gave her a confused look in return. “What do you think will happen, when others know I like chocolate? Or this chocolate precisely?”

“Dunno?”  
  
“They would start gifting me all kinds of them. More than I could ever eat in my dear life.”

“And that’s so bad, because?”

“For once you would probably never get your loved cereal bar again.”

“Pff, as if you’re that popular.”

“How charming. According to last years survey 70% of the girls in this school have a crush on me or are at least are attracted to me.”

“Congratulations?”

“Not really. I find that rather annoying.”

“Why’s that?”

“I would rather use my locker for my school books, as for several love-letters.”

“Ohh, poor you. Getting so much love that it must hurt.”

“I don’t want to be loved as I will never love anyone anyway.”

“How can you say that? Maybe you just didn’t meet the right one until now.”  
  
“I did, but it only reminded me of my teachings.”

“And they were?”

“That love is weakness.”

“That’s stupid. Love is strength.”

“It’s not. The moment you start sharing your time with others, you only waste time you need for way more important things.”

“Like what? School? Good grades? A good job?”

“For example.”

“And for what?”  
  
“What do you mean?”

“How does this make you happy?”

“How does that not make me happy?”

“Well, you may archive all your dreams. Which is nice and all, but how will it make you happy when you have nobody to share it with?”

Lexa seemed like she didn’t know what to answer. Not like Clarke would care about it. If Lexa want’s it that way, Clarke is the last one to stop her. Not wanting to spend the rest of the time until Raven and Anya return in silence, she tried to change the subject.

“Okay, I won't tell anybody about your love for chocolate,” Clarke sighed.

“Just the bar’s. It wasn’t a lie that I don’t like chocolate all that much in general.”

“Whatever,” Clarke said. “And why can’t I tell anyone about the spot?”

“Because it’s forbidden to go up there. For both of us. Tell others and neither of can use it anymore.”

“Really? But there is no sign on it. Plus the door is always open.”

“Actually it’s not. Our caretaker leaves it open for my at night. Because he knows I like to sit outside, just by myself. You got simply lucky to find out.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“No wonder. I guess Anya was the one to show you around?”

“Yeah...”

“She isn’t easy, but believe me when I say that she can be different. If you get to know her, that is.”

“You mean ‘if I want to get to know her’”

“I don’t think you got a choice, though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Anya likes Raven.”

“Wait. Really?”

“Yeah, not even I would dare to touch her. And definitely wouldn’t drag her out of the room by her shirt. “

“And you thought letting Raven do it was a good idea? Anya could’ve done something to her!”  
  
“I knew nothing would happen. Don’t worry, I would never willingly endanger a student.”

“And you knew because? Did Anya talk about Raven? Because I swear Raven can’t shut up about her.”

“She mentioned her once or twice.”

“Wow. And that made you think she has a crush?”

“I wouldn’t say crush, no. But she normally doesn’t call people by their name. As you already noticed, ‘Blondie’. Plus I never saw her so nervous before. I may don’t know lots about feelings and all that stuff, but this was quite obvious.”

“Please don’t call me that ever a-”

 

They both got interrupted by Anya and Raven, who now entered the room again.

 

“I take it everything went well?” Lexa asked ignoring what Clarke said.

“Yes. Raven will join us. Why is Blondie still here? She can’t possibly be-”

“Anya,” Raven warned.

“Actually, Clarke will join the council as well. We need someone to lead the new art project. Luna sadly refused to do so. I’m sure Clarke will do any equally good job.”

Clarke was to stunned to say anything, because why the hell did Lexa made up something like this? Like hell she will join the council.

“Are you-”

“You dare to defy my order, Anya?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good.”

“We may leave now or we will be late for our next appointment. It was nice a pleasure to meet you Clarke and Raven.”

“Likewise,” Raven replied and was already walking towards the door.

 

“Wait, can I have your number?” Anya suddenly asked Raven. “For the council? So I can write you when the next appointment is”

“Oh yeah. Sure,” Raven said and gave Anya her phone.

 

“Do you even have a group chat or something?” Clarke asked amused.

“Not that I know off,” Lexa answered just as amused. “But to answer your real question. Yes, Anya just wants Ravens number for herself. You can find every meeting you need to attend to on the bill-board.”

“Thought so,” Clarke chuckled and left the room with Raven.

 

–

 

The next time Clarke went up to her spot to draw she found a raspberry white chocolate cereal bar with a note on it.

 

‘It was never my intention to steal your candy, Clarke. -Lexa’

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re really talented, Clarke,” Lexa said startling Clarke who was deep in thoughts while drawing.

“Omg, Lexa. Shit. Warn a girl,” Clarke responded still trying to catch her breath.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lexa replied honestly, while sitting down next to Clarke.

“At least apologize or something. You almost gave me a heart attack,” the blond girl grumbled annoyed still trying to calm down from the shock.

“I never apologize,” Lexa stated as if it would be obvious. “At least not for things, which aren’t my fault anyway.”

“How charming.” Clarke rolled her eyes and continued drawing. She got better things to do than to get upset with someone who couldn’t care less.

 

After some time Lexa spoke again breaking the silence. “I don’t see the point in apologizing. Not when all I did was giving you a compliment,” she tried to explain.

“By scaring me to death. Yeah. Thank you very much,” Clarke responded dryly.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke,” Lexa said just as dryly. Maybe it was Lexa’s kind of humor, but Clarke doesn’t care and focused on her drawing again. “I only startled you, because you don’t watch your surroundings. That was your fault. Not mine,” Lexa added, trying to explain her behavior again.

 

Clarke almost took pity on the older girl. While all Lexa did was to annoy her, the brunet clearly wanted to keep talking. Maybe she just needed someone to talk to. Clarke knows that Lexa had lots of people who look up to her, but almost no friends. Why else would Lexa try to explain everything and keep the conversation going. There was absolutely no need. Especially after Clarke obviously ignored her. “I was wearing my headphones.”

“And that’s my fault, too?” Lexa asked confused.

“No, but-,” Clarke started but quickly gave up. There is no use in arguing with Lexa. That she knows. “You know what? I ain’t got time for that.”

 

Lexa was about to respond something, but quickly closed her mouth again. Sadly Clarke didn’t got much time to enjoy the silence, since Lexa didn’t stop staring at her.

“Okay, buddy. Spill the beans,” Clarke said annoyed.

“Buddy?” Lexa asked.

“Oh common. The last time I called you by your actually name you gone all Heda-Bossy on me. So yeah, buddy will have to do for now. Now tell me what the fuck is on your mind. I really need to finish this,” Clarke said pointing at her drawing.

“You need to draw this for art class?” Lexa asked skillfully ignoring the real issue.

“Yes, but that’s not the point.”

“What’s the topic?”

“Portraits.”

“That’s not a portrait,” Lexa pointed at Clarke’s drawing of the night sky.

“I-,” Clarke barely stop herself from going ballistic. “Either you tell me what’s wrong or you can go back to wherever you just came from.”

“But this is my spot. It’s my right to stay here.”

“Not the point, Heda,” Clarke argued angrily.

“Please don’t call me that again.”

“What? Heda? Why?”

“Because you let it sound as a bad thing. You say my name like a mother would use the whole name, when they did something bad.”

“A mother? Didn’t yours call you that as well?” Clarke joked. “Let me guess. You were always perfect. Probably never went against rules.”

“I never were perfect. But being called like this would require a mother. Not that it’s any of your business. You’re right, though. I better get going. You clearly don’t enjoy my presents anyway,” Lexa said and was about to get up until Clarke’s hand stopped her.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. That was insensitive. I shouldn’t judge you, like I did. That was wrong,” Clarke said with pure regret. “It’s just… since I had to change the school everything turned upside down. I shouldn't use you as my punching bag. I really am sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. It’s not like I made it any easier for you to like me. I’m sure I came of as rather harsh. That’s the role I have to play as Heda. I can’t blame you for that.”

“Still no excuse.”

“Don’t worry. I kinda deserved it anyway. I wasn’t nice to you when we first meet,” Lexa shrugged.

“No, definitely not,” Clarke laughed, while made Lexa smile. Even when it was only a small smile. “You should smile more often, though. It’s beautiful.”

“Caution Griffin, you may fall for me after all,” the brunet teased, now actually smiling.

“Nah, that will never happen.”

“Never say never.”

“Who says, you wouldn’t fall for me first? But seriously. Your not my type anyways. Don’t worry.”

“Who is?” Lexa asked playfully, surprising Clarke.  
  
_‘Maybe she isn’t half as bad as I thought,’_ Clarke thought. “The opposite of you.”

“Like Anya?”

“What? Oh my gosh no. She’s even more annoying and bossy as you are,” Clarke laughed.  
  
“You don’t like being told what to do right?”

“Nope. Definitely not. As you probably already noticed.”

“I did.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your type?”

“I told you I don’t date.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find some people at least attractive.”

“I seriously never thought about it.”

“You never liked anyone?”

“The way you phrase it, only once.”

“Girl or boy?”

“A girl.”

“What was she like.”

“She used to be sweet.”

“A bit more accurate please. And what do you mean with ‘used to’?”

“She was there for me when no one else was,” Lexa explained. “My feelings were rather one-sided, though.”

“Urgh, that sucks.”

“It does. Especially when your girlfriend of two years tells you, that she only agreed to be with you out of pity.”

“What a bitch.”

“She isn’t. I was simply stupid. She didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“What?”

“I should’ve known,” Lexa shrugged. “There was more than one indicator that made it more than clear. Still I refused to listen.”

“Like?”

“We never really did anything couple-like.”

“Maybe she just wasn’t ready.”

“I thought so too. That’s why it took me two years to understand that she just weren’t attracted to me.”

“Just because she didn’t want to be intimate with you?” Clarke asked scenically.

“You ever got a significant other?” Lexa asked all of the sudden.

“Can’t you just ask if I ever dated anyone or something. Don’t be so uptight. Yeah, I had a boyfriend. Why?”

“You did kiss, right?”

“Of course we did.”

“How long did it take you two? Until the first kiss.”

“That’s a weird question, you know that right?”

“Clarke...”

“Why is that important?”

“Whatever,” Lexa sighed. “All Costia ever did was giving me a quick peck on the cheek, because I scored a good grade for her. She didn’t felt good and I did her biology paper. But that was all before we started dating.”

“You never kissed?” Clarke asked shocked.

“I tried. A few times. She always turned away. When I asked her about it, she agreed to let me kiss her once,” Lexa explained. “Afterwards she told me she doesn’t like the feeling or something. I didn’t pushed, but it did hurt. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to get turned down. I thought I’m a bad kisser or something and let her be.”

“Ouch! That’s rough.”

“It was okay. I didn’t wanted to lose her and thought she just needs time. What hurt was to find her making out with some random guy from another school.”

“As I already said: What a bitch. Cheating is an absolutely no go.”

“She didn’t mean to hurt me, she just isn’t gay. That’s okay. As I said. I should’ve known. She was my best friends. I only made her feel uneasy, while all I wanted was to make her happy.” Lexa looked so broken right now, that Clarke almost cried. _‘How can somebody hurt this girl so much? That girl clearly broke her. No wonder she doesn’t want to hear anything about love again.’_

 

“What about you?” Clarke finally asked. Lexa needed to know that it wasn’t her fault. No matter what.

“What do you mean?”Lexa asked confused.

“What did she want for you?”

“I can’t follow.”

“What was her intention?”

“I already told you. She was together with me to avoid hurting my feelings.”

“But that was all she did,” Clarke stated.

“I-,” Lexa wanted to argue, but Clarke wouldn’t let her.

“She rejected you all this years, while you showed nothing but sympathy for her behavior. And how did she rewarded you? By cheating on you. You can seriously tell me that she done you a favor by being with you. That girl fucking broke you!” Clarke almost yelled at Lexa’s. “How can you even think that way? She hurt you over and over again. How can anything of that be any good?”  
  
“How can I blame her for not wanting me? My own parents didn’t wanted me. Nothing new.”

“You-” Lexa already told her she has no mother, but not having a father either…

“Don’t worry. They just left without me when I was little. I don’t remember them anyway. My uncle Gustus took care of me. He helped me to get a school place and room here. He’s the one who leaves the door to the rooftop open by the way. I have nowhere else to go. All I have is here. I work this much to have a place to stay. I need this school as much as it needs me. I wanted to feel at home. Costia gave that to me. Even when it was only temporary,” Lexa explained. “You are right. She did hurt me a lot, but without her I would’ve lost hope a long time ago. Maybe I’m not meant to be happy, but at last I can try to make others happy. That’s what I learn through Costia and I’m grateful for that.”

 

There is nothing Clarke could possible answer to this. This girl really does like to suffer. But there is still one thing Clarke doesn’t understand. “Why did you wanted me to join the student council?”

Lexa took her time before she carefully tried to pick the right words. “Because you looked lost. Like you had nothing to fight for. Just like I did years ago. Someone left you. I don’t know who and what happened, but you're a part of this school now. Which means you’re one of my people. And I take care of my people, no matter if I suffer or not.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like it? Want more of it? Have a question?  
> \- Then leave a comment <3 I promise to answer <3
> 
> Love you guys<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta-read.   
> If someone would want to help me, please leave a comment <3  
> I do have a Betareader for my other fic, but I don't want her to do all the work alone. She alreally does such great work on my other fic. She deserves some free time xD
> 
> Hope you like it <3  
> I always love to read comments <3  
> If you like this story please leave some. Even if it's just: "<3"  
> I swear you get <3 back :3
> 
> Share the love and all <3
> 
> For the once who wonder about my other fic:   
> I do want to continue my other fic. It’s my baby. And it will always will be until it’s finished. But I want to keep drawing pictures for each chapter. Plus at least 5k words each. The reason I’m not updating is that I badly hurt my right hand. I can’t more it much and even writing hurts like hell. So I’m like slow typing with my left hand. You can imagine how long that takes. When it comes to drawing → no fucking way. Really, really can’t. My right hand needs surgery, but I got no date so far. Until than I’m afraid I can’t do much. 
> 
> Which isn’t so bad, cuz I wanted to write this story for soooooo long…  
> Better to finally get it out of by head and give it to you guys <3  
> I’m sure you will like it.


End file.
